Crashed
by freewifi2002
Summary: Join Carlson Shan on his journey Through the WOT world


**MC= Carlson Shan(oc)**

 **Age= 19**

 **powerlevel= similar to Revan (only lacks knowledge and experience)**

 **Pairing=Carlson x Elayne**

 **Home planet= Naboo**

 **Weapons= normal lightsaber(purple)lightsaber rifle**

 **I own nothing but Carlson Shan**

 **Prologue**

The news that there where still some decendants from Revan Alive that could threaten his empire wasn't a very welcome message for Sheev Palpatine the idea that there was still a threat to his empire after the jedi's had been dealt with. He send word for Vader to be brought to him, 'shame that he lost so much potential now he has that suit' he stopped his musing when heard Vader asking why he whas summoned. " I have heard about a threat for the rule of the sith I want that threat dealt with lord Vader." "It shall be done master" Vader replied before he left the throne room. A small smile began to form on Sheev's lips as he new that soon nothing would stand in the way of the darkside of the force.

————————————————line break—————————————————————————————

Carlson was a boy of 19 years old he was tall to with his 1,88 meter high he had black hair that never sat right an brown eyes.

At this moment he was practicing his lightsaber forms, he preferred form V but was reasonable in most of the forms.

He was contemplating this when he sensed his father's force signature spike in fear curious what this was about because his father was always very calm and composed. When he entered the room his father whas in he saw what caused the fear on the holodisk he saw the image of a Star Destroyer enter the orbit of Naboo and connecting that wit the feeling that a very dark presence just became notable it wasn't very hard to put two and two together. His father gave his thoughts words when he said "Darth Vader is on board of that ship."

He turned around and gave him a disk that lay hidden under his desk. "Take this and go tho the ship, I'll stay here to give you enough time to escape." "I won't leave y..." I started to say but he broke in on me and said, " You leave I don't want our family to die out today so go and always remember your a Shan son." I got tears in my eyes and said "may the force be with you father" he nodded and said "may the force forever be with you son." I gave him a final hug before I turned and ran towards the ship.

I got inside the ship and entered orbit I whent into hyperspace not really caring about where it was.

When I felt my father dead through the force I only wanted to curl up and cry but I couldn't I remembered what my father said "your a Shan son" and I now does words to be true so I made a promise to myself that I would one day avenge my father by burning this empire down to the ground or die trying, this I promise on my name as a Shan.

————————————————line break—————————————————————————————

Darth Vader whas not a happy man. He may have killed the father but the son could escape, he was just done choking that incompetent admiral that let the Shan boy escape.

He was also still thinking of a way to tell his master about his failure.

—————————————————————————-line break———————————————————

Elayne was walking in the palace gardens with her brother Gawyn. Whe she saw something coming in there direction fast. "What is that?" Asked her brother pointing to the big thing falling from the sky in their direction. "I don't now." She answered "but I think we should go out of the way." They could jump out of the way before the thing crashed. "What is that?" Gawyn asked as he poked it with a stick

Just after he asked that a group of guards came running out and formt a defensive circle before Elayne and Gawyn. After the soldiers her mother, Gareth Bryne and Elaida came walking out her mother just wanted to ask something when the strange metal thing started to open. When it whas open there came white smoke out of it. When the smoke cleared a boy from her age came staggering out he took a look at the man surrounding him before he put his hands in the air. "I come in peace" he said before he passed out.

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes English is not my first language.**

 **I try to get a new chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
